


I'm Yours

by smarieg00



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarieg00/pseuds/smarieg00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien was a bit fed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this came from Alessia Cara's 'I'm Yours'.
> 
> This may be the quickest thing I've ever written. The Idea came to me around midnight yesterday, and I wrote about half of it before going to bed, then I wrote the rest of it today. 
> 
> This may not be purr-fect because I had planned on this going a different direction, so some bits at the beginning are a little odd, but I'm pretty happy with it.
> 
>  
> 
> When did I start writing so much LadyNoir? I used to only write MariChat.

Adrien was a bit fed up. Ladybug always brushed off his flirting like it was some game, but it wasn’t.

He stopped abruptly, and she noticed immediately and stopped in front of him. 

“What are you doing Chat? We have a patrol to finish.”

She beckoned him to keep moving, but he didn’t. He wanted to say something, anything, but he didn’t know what. 

He saw her expression soften. 

“Chat? Are you okay?” 

She took a step toward him.

He took a step toward her too and found his words. He grabbed her hand. 

“I’m in love with you. Can’t you see that?”

“Chat-” 

She cut herself off. Her tone was almost apologetic.

“I was so broken before I met you. My heart had been broken by the two most important people in my life. I lived life alone. I was abandoned. I had all but decided I could never love anyone else I felt so broken.” 

On the verge of tears, he had to stop to catch his breath. 

“Then you came along, and put me back together.” 

He grabbed her other hand. 

“I’ve been hopelessly in love with you for years, and you don’t even know it. I spend so much time thinking of you and hoping- praying that someday you’ll love me back, but each day it’s the same. I flirt with you and you call me a silly cat and move on. It hurts so much sometimes to live like this.” 

He wasn’t sure when he started crying, but he was now well aware that his face was covered in tears. He released his grip on her hands and sunk to the ground, crying into his hands.

“You’re so perfect, and- and here I am- broken again.”

He stopped talking as the tears came harder. He was sobbing and felt pathetic.

“Chat-”

“Please leave me.”

He cut her off. 

She sat next to him and lightly touched his shoulder. He flinched under her touch, and she removed her hand.

“I’m not leaving you--not like this.”

“Please.”   
He pleaded with her. He didn’t want to deal with the impact of words right now. Not when he was such a mess.

“If you really want me to leave, I will.” 

She rested her hand on his shoulder again but didn’t remove it when he flinched again.

He broke down even more and started sobbing. His whole body shook.

“I-i’m- s-sorry I’m s-such a-a mess.”

He wasn’t sure how he managed to get a sentence out between his sobs.    
“No, don’t be sorry. It’s okay to cry.”

“I have such bad luck. I’m scared- almost mad- that I’m falling for you. I”ve given my whole self to you, but we barely see each other. I don’t know a thing about you.”

“My favorite color used to be pink, but now it’s green.”

He sent her a quizzical look and tried to stop crying.

“Now you know something about me.”

“Favorite colors don’t really matter, though.”   
“It matters to me.” 

She paused.

“Want to know why green is my favorite color?”

“Yes.”

“Your eyes. They’re green, and I’ve never seen anything as green as them.”

Adrien didn’t know what to say, so he looked at the ground and tried to focus on not starting to cry again.

“Can I tell you something, Chat?”

He looked up at her.

“Something like this has happened to me before. Twice actually. There was this boy in my class, and we didn’t start out on the right note, but he was such a gentlemen, and I couldn’t help but fall. Let me tell you this- I fell so hard, it's embarrassing. I couldn’t even talk to him without tripping over my words, or my feet. Eventually, I realized I didn’t know a thing about him and that it couldn’t be a healthy relationship because, up to this date, I’ve only said a few complete sentences to him.”

She took a deep breath as if preparing herself for the rest of her story.

“As soon as I let him go, I fell for my best friend. I fell for his jokes, the silly faces he makes, his constant flirting, and even his ridiculous puns.”

She paused again. 

“I feel like I know you, but in reality, I don’t even know your favorite color, which is such a simple thing.”

“Blue.” 

He wrapped his arms around Ladybug. 

“I’m so sorry for breaking down.”

“I told you not to be sorry. If anything, I’m sorry for making you feel this way. I just never knew any of it was real. I was so scared of being rejected that I convinced myself you didn’t mean any of it, but now I know, and I’m all yours, so I’ll never let you go.”

“You’re sure you’re serious? I don’t think I could take having my heart broken by you.”

“I’m the most serious I’ve ever been. I am all yours.”

Adrien could feel a smile spread across his face, as tears started to roll down his face again. Tears of joy.

Ladybug put her hands on his face and wiped the tears with her thumbs.

“Oh, Chaton, stop crying, everything’s fine now, we’re fine.”

Without noticing, they had been slowly moving closer to each other with each breath.

This was probably the closest they had ever been.

“Chaton? Can I kiss you?” 

She whispered, and her gaze flitted between his eyes and his lips.

“Please. Please kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I'm working on a longer story, but the timeline in the story keeps changing, so I probably won't be able to post it until I finish completely.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @Sydneytriestowrite


End file.
